


A Sister's Love

by Eeveelee



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Comfort, Eletiy comforts her big brother, Nightmares, Other, Sad Azzy, Sibling Love, poor Auras not sure what to do help them-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveelee/pseuds/Eeveelee
Summary: What was supposed to be simply delivering some food to a certain skeleton demon...turns into a little sister comforting her big brother.Funny how when you're not even related by blood..and yet hold the strongest bond.





	A Sister's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: https://youtu.be/D1UYbmtcUwo
> 
> Astaroth ref: https://lee-creates.tumblr.com/post/162054478914/little-reference-of-my-oc-astaroth-name
> 
> Eletiy ref (Bottom): https://ask-the-au-family.tumblr.com/post/164958158167/ocs-open-for-asks-redo
> 
> Both characters belong to me!

  
Soft padded paws carefully stepped down creaking, oak stairs, a happy tune hummed behind powder blue lips as their owner carried a rather large bowl with two tiny paws above her head; the scent of warm, fresh curry leaving a trail behind her. Eletiy happily hopped down from the last step before heading down the hall, being careful not to spill any of her masterpiece, surely brother would be hungry after working for so long; honestly she wondered if he did ever take a break..but then again that's what she was here for!

Her chest puffed out slightly at the thought, feeling quite the responsible adult despite being only eight, of course that didn't stop her from embracing the pride she felt; but it was pushed down for the moment, for this wasn't about pride, no no. This was about caring for her big brother when he needed it the most, said skeleton quite lonely despite his protesting words; Eletiy saw right through it..and was determined to fill that lonely void, even if she had to do herself, and she did, becoming the only person in the house who actually was close to Astaroth. He even let her hug him, only when given a heads up first of course.

She couldn't help but smile at that, honestly happy that Astaroth accepted her into his life when no one else could ease open the shell he had, they weren't even related by blood and still; she had seen a side of him that nobody even knew about. Her cherry tipped ears wiggled just barely when remembering the time she asked what his favorite food was, it had taken a bit prodding at first but he finally caved when realizing that his little sister wasn't going to give up anytime soon; charcoal colored cheekbones flushed slightly in embarrassment when he mumbled that spicy curry was his favorite, cherry orbs hidden behind the hood he wore as Eletiy giggled, victorious at her attempts. Hence the reason she had it now.

The Eevee hummed as she came to his door which was practically in the basement, Astaroth having preferred to be more secluded so he could practice alchemy in peace without anyone bothering him...anybody except Eletiy of course. Carefully she set down the bowl of curry, shaking out both from paws before raising one to softly knock on the large door then stepping back to wait

And wait.

And wait..

And wait...

A good five minutes passed before she frowned a little, that was odd... usually he immediately gave her the okay to enter on the first knock..perhaps he didn't hear?

"Brother? It's me, Eletiy. May I come in?" She softly called, head tilting just barely while frowning in concern.

Silence.

Maybe he went out on a supply run..? No..knowing Astaroth he would've said something to her before going anywhere..something wasn't right here.

Once again did she knock, now more worried than before. "Brother Astaroth? Are you in there?" Eletiy called, nervously shifting on her back paws while standing on twos.

It was only after what seemed like forever, did the door finally 'click!' Then slowly open..only instead of her brother, a very small (about the size of a mouse, no bigger than Lettie's paw) bat of smoke peeked out from behind; golden eyes filled with worry as they glanced down at Eletiy, said girl a bit surprised to see her brother's tiny companion, the creature having been made from Astaroth's magic combined with a potion a long while ago, deciding to keep it to feel slightly less lonely, naming them Aura while at it.

"Oh, hello little friend! Is my brother in there?" Eletiy questioned, resulting with a slow nod from the other as they pulled open the door further to let her in.

She could sense something was wrong..and really it didn't help her nerves when she stepped into the surprisingly dark room that would've usually dimly lit by a candle light; yet was now pitch black. Quietly the girl made her way further in as Aura picked up the curry bowl with a trail of smoke and set it on their master's Alchemy table before closing the door; quickly gliding over to the candle lamp there and using their whisp like teeth to turn the key, soon brightening up the place but not by much.

And there, sitting on the floor beside a bed up against the wall..was Astaroth. The skeleton demon looked so vulnerable, knees pulled up to his chest as he buried his face into both cloaked arms, face hidden by the oversized hood he wore that covered practically every inch of his body; toe phalanges just barely peeking out from the bottom that hiked up.

Almost immediately Eletiy hurried over on all fours, only standing on two when coming to a stop at her brother's feet; hesitant as she came closer to the other, long ears lowered while powder blue orbs flickered upward to Astaroth's form.

"..brother..?"

"...."

"Brother Astaroth?"

"...."

When no response came, she only became more worried than ever, glancing over to Aura in a silent plea so she could be closer to Astaroth; her wish granted as the smoke bat came up behind her and lifting the girl by the scruff with great strength despite being so small, setting her down right on top of their master's knees before backing away.

Eletiy hesitated for a moment, a paw outstretched to the other and yet not quite touching his hood, letting out a breath before finally just prodding at it; the skeleton jumping slightly in response, but not lifting his head, causing the other frown.

"Brother..will you look at me, please?"

"..."

"..I want to help you..but I can't if you won't even spare a glance."

Silence once more, yet it was after the words left her lips did Astaroth finally lift his head, slowly and almost sluggish; the sight revealed making Eletiy let out a silent gasp.

The poor demon looked absolutely miserable, glowing cherry orbs dim while there were noticeable bags under them, indicating quite the lack of sleep, the sight obvious despite him not having pupils. His jagged mouth was pulled into a thin line, tightly shut while still glowing just barely like the skeleton's eyes, but even then it didn't help with the fact that Astaroth looked like a bloody wreak.  
The little one was shocked to say the least..just what the heck happened? He looked so tired and worn out, how long had it been since he last slept? Eaten for that matter..stars almighty the poor thing was weak..

"B-brother..what happened to you?! How long since you had a good sleep? Have you eaten at all...?" She blurted out, carefully placing both front paws on her brother's cheek bones, said demon merely leaning into the soft touch weakly while still saying not a word; immediately silencing Eletiy for a moment before she just sighed, leaning forward to gently press her forehead against his, nuzzling the bone before simply shutting her eyes and going quiet.

The two stayed like that for a while, Astaroth silently embracing his sister's comforting touch, trembling just barely as his eyes flickered down to his lap; expression holding many emotions that couldn't be described all at once, not that he cared..merely wanting the other to stay and not leave.. Eletiy knew this, but she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

After a long the Eevee pulled away, pressing a soft peck to her brother's forehead then gently smiling at blushing face; giggling quietly, paws never leaving the others cheek bones even as she spoke softly, almost as if he were the younger child.

“Now, will you tell me what's wrong?”

“…”

“Did something go wrong with your work?”

“…”

“Was it something else?”

“…”

The silence honestly was not helping, but she still one idea that could have been the problem..one way to find out.

“..did..did you have a nightmare..?”

..A nod.

Bingo.

So that was it, a nightmare, after so long without one too. Perhaps not everything stays away forever I suppose..his nightmares used to be more frequent and unnerving before Lettie came along; since then it was rare for him to have one..today was one of those days then.

Her eyes softened at this, ears lowered as she gently caressed the others cheek as she murmured.

“I..I know you don't like to talk about your nightmares, so I will not ask. But please, remember that I’m always here for you brother..and I will never leave. For now though..” She glances over to the still lukewarm curry sitting on the table, Aura already levitating the bowl and bringing it over; letting it hover on Eletiy’s right.

“Will you eat something? I know that you haven't eaten today. So please..? For me?” She added, almost pleadingly with a spark of hope in her eye.

Now how in the hell could he say no to that face?

Simple. You can't. You just, cant.

The male nodded sluggishly, sighing softly as his sister silently cheered and carefully grabbed the rather large spoon with both paws; minding not to spill on his cloak while holding it in front of his mouth, resulting with him raising an eye ridge, not because of the food, no, simply because Eletiy was trying to feed him like a child when she was supposed to be the younger one here, course the Eevee took notice of this and suddenly her expression shifted into something more stern.

“Brother. I know you're not energized enough to even hold this spoon yourself, so don't argue and open your mouth. Besides I made your favorite!”

Dear Satan this child was going to be the death of him, she sounded so much like mother right now that it wasn't even funny. How old was she? Eight? And yet acts like she's bloody twenty year old, wonder where she got that from…oh wait, that was probably his fault..whoops.

A sigh escaped him as he opened his jagged mouth, a spoonful of curry and rice suddenly suddenly hitting his tongue not long after; its spicy flavor awakening his senses and reminding the demon just how hungry he actually was, gratefully taking each scoop of food that Eletiy gave him, impressed that she was even able to work a stove at her age..really this child was too smart for her own good.

Relief washed over the little one, grateful that Astaroth decided to cooperate and eat; holding back a giggle at how his glowing orbs widened a little when given the first taste of food, slowly but somewhat eagerly taking each spoonful until the bowl was clean of any rice grains and veggies. As Aura took away the now empty dish, Eletiy hopped down from her brother's legs to carefully take his hand and gently tug on it; signaling him to stand.

“Come, you need to sleep now.” She stated, obviously leaving no room for argument.

With a bit of hesitation, the demon slowly rose to his feet and then sat down on the bed behind them; lying down as Lettie hopped on top of the mattress with him, scurrying to the end and taking the covers in her teeth, scooting backwards until it came up Astaroth's collarbone before letting go then carefully stepping over him, soon curling up into the crook of his neck. Aura joined not too long after, merely cuddling on the opposite side.

Then, Eletiy began to sing..a sweet tune that the demon had remembered from when he was a child..something that was long forgotten..

 _“Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.."

How long since had he heard this song..? When was the last time mother sang this to him anytime he couldn't sleep? Perhaps far too long from what it seemed like..

 __  
"Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you~"

He would be lying if he said it was a song he didn't miss, hearing now sung by someone else..felt..nice.

 _"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."

And yet..thinking about it now, he chose to push that person away because of his own anger and selfishness, but still she never treated him differently..

 _"Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

Then she came along, that one little souls that never gave up when trying to talk to him or just be there, he always wondered why Lettie wanted to be close with someone like him the first place..?

" _Badadadada..._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."

Was it because she could sense he was lonely? Or perhaps wanted comfort from another after so many years of isolation? Or maybe..

It was because they were family? And she never wanted him to known as an outcast like herself..?

His eyes began to feel heavy, slowly falling shut as he continued to listen to the younger, her melodic voice soothing in every way. Honestly Astaroth couldn't be more grateful towards the Beldandy, it it weren't for her..he would've never never lived to see the next sunrise..

  
" _Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

As the last of the lyrics passed by Eletiy’s lips, the elder had already fallen asleep next to her; his soft and steady breaths just barely whipping her fur while lying still and unmoving. She giggled softly before snuggling up to him, fluffy tail brushing his axis bone as her cheek touched Astaroth’s own; whispering softly before falling into slumber..

“Good night brother, I love you..”

 

 

 

  
A few hours later…

 

Another Eevee traversed down the downstairs hall, oversized scarf dragging behind her as she came to her youngest son’s room, wanting to check on Lettie since it had been a while since the little one came down..  
Carefully she raised a scarf end to turn the door knob, peeking inside to see if the youngest child was still In there, it was past her bedtime and-

 _Oh_.

Chocolate orbs widened slightly at the sight before her, stepping further into the room quietly as a smile slowly pulled at her hidden lips. Astaroth, Eletiy, and Aura were all cuddled up together with the Eevee curled up against her brother’s neck while Aura did the same on the other side, the demon carefully using his hand to cover the little girl in a mock hug; almost bringing tears to the elder woman's eyes, yet she held them back, scarf ends bracing themselves against the floorboards before raising her up so she hovered just above them, pulling down the material hiding her lips just before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to each of their temples, smile never leaving her face even as it became hidden once more.

She carefully lowered herself down before heading for the door, Being sure to grab the empty bowl, turning down the candlelight, and pushing in her sons desk chair; a paw resting on the old door as she glanced back at her son and adopted little sister, a soft smile on the woman’s lips even as the door shut behind her.

Leaving them to sleep in peace..

  
Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2,415 words.
> 
> Never thought I could write that much especially for my first post, in one night for that matter!
> 
> But ey! It was worth it, so yeah this my first!
> 
> Also the Eevee at the end is my sona, Lee! And unfortunately I don't have a ref for Aura yet..BUT IMMA GET IT DONE
> 
> ALSO FOR SOME REASON THE ITALIC IS BEING A BIATCH WITH THE LYRICS-
> 
> Lullaby Eletiy sang: https://youtu.be/s0xS-MOBnIM


End file.
